The Tea of Revenge
by XxTheMadHaterxX
Summary: She is my Alice! Oh my, i've waited for this. I must prepare the tea...


The Tea of Revenge

It was dark, and one light shone through the black emptiness off night. He knew, He just did, that this was his Alice.

She was looking at the tree, inscribed with the scribbles of minds corrupted and obliterated by industry influence. He watched from afar, looking through a rustic, golden telescope. He closed it, making a satisfying snapping noise. Flying down sets of stairs, he crashed into the doors, sending a whoosh of bitter winter air down his slim gullet. Jogging, ever so pleased, to behind where Alice was. Soon to be _his _Alice.

_"I wonder if anyone lives out here….." _Thought Megan. She pondered upon the incessant "tagging" on the trees lower trunk. She heard a gentle click, which she presumed to be a small mammal, or rodent of some sort. She tilted her head to see if she could make out which gang, growing up in the city gave her experience with this, but stopped when she tiled to see it was a small map of the forest. Obviously a hunter or tourist who needed a map of the forest on the forest. She laughed at herself for that one. Then, as if all at once, an army of small white hares passed in between her small hiking boots. She turned seeing a small skinny hermit wearing a green torn hat and small spindly suit.

He took one look at her and knew. Deeply had the feeling he had with all the others. The imposters! How could they make him believe that they were my special Alice? "My dear! Alice! Come, I have much to show you." He grabbed her by her arm, pulling her in the direction of his house. "NO!" she screamed. No? What? Alice would've never said no. But, Alice did fool him badly many times. Maybe Alice was fooling him good now…

Megan took a swing from her left clenched fist, missing. He continued his mad ramblings about how "Alice" should come to his shack and how she should have tea with him. As if! An insane old coot living out on his own in the woods would surely stab her. As he let go, she wanted to run. Why did he let go?

"Oh, Alice. So much to learn" I merely stunned her so that I could bring her to my house. As my grandpapy once said, "Knock some sense into them"

I awoke in a darkly lit room, blindfolded and zip tied to a chair. A dark figure sat at the head of the table. He spoke softly, but worrisome. "Oh, Alice that's great you've woken! You see that you were napping, and so gently I came tapping, tapping at you temple, sore. MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my Alice, at last I've found you. Alice you don't know the trouble I've had with girls." " What're you going to do to me?" I questioned groggily. "Oh Alice, I'd never do anything to you, of course you're Alice, so no need to have any more tea parties. You see, my Alice is you of course, but before you, there were imposters. Many of them."

I should take off her raggedy-eye ball Bing bong. As soon as she admits she's Alice.

"I'm Alice," I said, not wanting any trouble. Hastily, he ripped off the blind fold, revealing the carnage around the room. As my eyes adjusted, I became aware of the determination to find Alice. The bodies were in rows, all in seats at the table with eyes gouged out, leaving black holes into their skull. Many faces had been burned and blooded with what might have been the small man's, giving evidence of regret, or mental lapse, or even total bewilderment. Awestruck, I screamed for my mother, father, or anybody who had been near. It struck him as a surprise that I would not want to see to mangled bodies of other women.

She was not Alice! Not the one! NOT ANYONE! She was also an imposter! I see it now. She must pay for the pain, and fear she caused me. Fear that my Alice had changed. Now she goes to the kitchen.

Again, I awoke blindfolded, with the fear of death hanging in the air like a musical note. Only it wasn't music hanging in the air, it was a knife. I felt the dense air of the knife being thrust at me as he stabbed me in the gut, letting my insides fall out of me, as if some terrible mosquito sucking the life out of me.

Alice wasn't she. I need anew feast for Alice. She wants the spilly spilly of a little imposter! I must await the next. For she, is my Alice.


End file.
